Molecular sieve SSZ-82 is a single crystalline phase material which has a unique two-dimensional 12-/10-ring channel system. The framework structure of SSZ-82 has been assigned the three-letter code SEW by the Structure Commission of the International Zeolite Association.
The composition and characterizing powder X-ray diffraction pattern of SSZ-82 are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,820,141, which also describes the synthesis of the molecular sieve in the presence of 1,6-bis(N-cyclohexylpyrrolidinium)hexane dications.
SSZ-82 has been conventionally synthesized in its borosilicate form. Borosilicates contain acid sites generally too weak in acid strength to catalyze many hydrocarbon conversion reactions of commercial interest. S. I. Zones et al. (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2014, 136, 1462-1471) describe a method for converting borosilicates, such as SSZ-82, to aluminosilicates with much stronger acid strength.
There remains a need for a method of directly synthesizing SSZ-82 in its aluminosilicate form, thereby eliminating the need for additional modification by post-synthetic aluminum insertion.
According to the present disclosure, it has now been found aluminosilicate SSZ-82 can be directly synthesized by interzeolite transformation (i.e., the transformation of one zeolite structure into another one) from a FAU framework type zeolite.